This project is a collaborative study whose basic purpose was to evaluate the relative effects of psychotherapy or pharmacotherapy, alone or in combination in the treatment of acutely ill outpatient depression. One hundred patients were treated for 16 weeks in a random assignment, no-treatment controlled design.